The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Geranium sanguineum ‘Pink Pouffe’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Pink Pouffe’.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Warmond, The Netherlands. The Inventor made a cross in summer of 2007 between an unnamed proprietary plant of Geranium sanguineum from the Inventor's breeding program as the female parent and Geranium sanguineum var. striatum (not patented) as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Pink Pouffe’ in July of 2009 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by root cuttings in Warmond, The Netherlands in February 2010 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by root cuttings and subsequently by tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.